Eriol meets Yuuko
by searthgirl
Summary: After the events of Card Captor Sakura. Before the events of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles/xxxHOLIC. Eriol meets a familiar face.


_Eriol meets Yuko_

It was a bright sunny day. Sakura Kinomoto had just completed the last of changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. She was also able to fulfill Eriol's only wish. To not be the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He gave half his magic to his other half, Fugitaka Kinomoto. Now he was just gather items before his return trip to England. He now plans to live peacefully with Nakuru, Spinal and Kaho. He continued walking down the street when something caught his eye. Or someone.

He dropped his items unconsciously. His eyes widen. His mouth slightly open agape. It was quite a sight, him normally so composed, so regal. But his eyes were surely not deceiving him. She looked just like her. It is her. It had to be. Eriol started to follow her. "Yuuko" Eriol said filled with emotion. It was just her. And she was just how he remembered her. Well, not him. Clow Reed. And she looked the same. But of course she would. She can't age. That struck a cord. A pang of guilt echoed within him. After following her to empty parking lot, she stopped.

It was eerily quiet. "How long do you plan on following me? Clow" Yuuko said. She turned around. Giving him her charming, knowing smile. The smile that always left him breathless. "No. Not Clow. Not anymore. It's Eriol Hiiragizawa" Eriol said. "Oh. You should know the rule about giving your real name away to someone" Yuuko said teasingly. "But your not just anyone. If you want to take my identity. Then so be it. But you won't...I know you won't" Eriol said.

"You look well" Yuuko stated. "I've been doing very well" Eriol said. "Have you been granted your wish?" Yuuko asked. "Yes. By the very cute new Card Mistress, Sakura" Eriol said happily. "Yes. I had heard that there was a new Master of the Clow Cards. You helped Sakura-chan transform them all?" Yuuko asked. "Yes. But I didn't make it easy for her" Eriol said jokingly. Yuuko had a smirk. "You always did have a bad personality. Some things never change" Yuuko states. They both shared a bit of a laugh. "What about you? How has things progressed with you?" Eriol asked. "The same as always" Yuuko said.

A silence settled over them. "Has it begun?" Eriol asked. He had been wondering about this. About if the gears of fate began to turn yet. If the consequences of his wish had begun. "No. Not yet. It won't begin until Sakura & Syaoran have fully grown" Yuuko stated. "There is still some time" Yuuko smiled at him. Eriol looked down. Feelings of shame and guilt washed over him. "If I hadn't made such a selfish wish" Eriol said. "What's done is done. Not even you can change it" Yuuko stated. "Does Sakura-chan know of what is to come?" Yuuko asked. "No. She asked about what the world-changing disaster that Clow stated was. But I couldn't say anything" Eriol said. "Perhaps that was for the best. I'm sure she will find out about it eventually. When she is more powerful" Yuuko said.

"She won't know she is the key to everything" Yuuko stated. Eriol gave a knowing smile. "Have you told them? Keroberos and Yue that is. About why you left them?" Yuuko asked. "No" Eriol answered. "I explained why I made Spinal Sun and Ruby Moon. I want them to love and fully accept Sakura-san as their new Master" Eriol said. "But...It would be best if they didn't know the truth. They would feel resentment and abandoned if they knew that Clow was still alive in Clow Country. As far as they know, Clow died that day. And perhaps he did, in a way" Eriol said.

They stood towards each other. "I would invite you in, but you can not enter my shop as you are now" Yuuko stated. "I see," Eriol said. "If you had the same powers as Clow, you could. But as you are. It can not happen. You have no more wishes to be granted" Yuuko said. "It was wonderful to see you again. I would like another chance to speak again if I could. This was a coi-" Eriol stated. "There are no coincidences in the world" Yuuko states, smiling. "Only Hitsuzan" Eriol repeats back, giving the same smile. This was something Yuuko & Clow knew very well. "He loved you very much" Eriol states. "I know. And you yourself have another you love as well" Yuuko said. "Yes. With all my heart" Eriol said. "The dream will end. I don't know when. But the gears of fate will begin to turn" Yuuko turns around and starts to walk away. "I wish for your happiness. And that your wish will be granted. Yuuko" Eriol said into the wind. Yuuko disappears into the empty lot. And Eriol turns to walk back home.

The End


End file.
